wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Noelle Meinhardt
Migration 17.8 is a member and the former leader of the Travelers. Personality Prior to gaining her powers, Noelle struggled with anorexia.Comment by Wildbow on Interlude 18 She claims to be very bad with remembering names.The space-warper. I’m so bad with the names. So many names for you capes. I only ever paid attention to the powers - Excerpt from Queen 18.4 She is described a natural instinctual tactician and led her gaming group to multiple victories. She also has a grasp on psychological warfare. - Excerpt from Queen 18.5 Appearance Noelle was a young woman with straight brown hair. - Excerpt from Migration 17.1 Several people found her attractive. Abilities and Powers History Background Noelle was the captain of a professional-level video game team on Earth Aleph. Migration When the Simurgh attacked Madison, Wisconsin, on Earth Bet, she took several buildings from Earth Aleph - including the building Noelle was in - which left Noelle stranded on Earth Bet with her friends. After Francis found a suitcase full of Cauldron formulas, they each took one except for Noelle and Oliver who took half each of the same dose. Story Start Noelle is the reason why the Travelers are constantly shifting from place to place. The group is on a search to find a solution to fix the defects in Noelle granted by the incorrectly administered dose, and this, along with Noelle's unpredictable temperament, is inimical to their lingering in any given place for long. Post-Leviathan With the Slaughterhouse Nine active in Brockton Bay, the Travelers felt it prudent to reinstate Noelle as the team leader, due to her tactical acumen.Plague 12.3 Her advice significantly influenced the Traveler's actions during this period. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Noelle's condition worsens. When Coil's underlings turn and Coil himself is killed, Noelle escapes confinement from his headquarters. Echidna Having escaped, Noelle subdues and kidnaps Vista, keeping her in stasis within Noelle's lower half. She eventually contacts the Protectorate and PRT, claiming she had killed Vista and talking about how the Undersiders had robbed her of her greatest chance of a return to normalcy. She then gives an ultimatum: If the authorities kill the Undersiders, or give the Undersiders over to her, or at least allow her to kill them, she will submit to attempts to execute her. Otherwise, she will continue her rampage. Just before dawn Noelle encountered Eidolon, having prepared an ambush of clones for him. They talk, with Eidolon mentioning Coil's connection to Cauldron to a skeptical Noelle. Both agree that they are each prepared to die, but Noelle mentions that a second consciousness within her disallows her from accepting death by flooding her with emotions that would lead her to reject it. They battle, moving through several sections of the city in the process. The battle is joined by the Travelers, come to claim responsibility for, and see to the execution of Noelle. Noelle herself blames them, especially Trickster, for her condition. This leads Trickster to begin to sabotage Eidolon's efforts at fighting Noelle. Noelle grows as more heroes and villains join the battle, eventually capturing several members of the Undersiders while semiconscious. Trickster's sabotage eventually leads Eidolon to create a lingering electric effect that keeps Trickster's interference to a minimum. Noelle, reflecting on how her condition was her fault as much as it was anyone else's, runs through these powers to get to Trickster, noting that even their great intensity failed to kill her. There, as heroes gathered at range, Noelle surrenders to her other consciousness. When she wakes, she notices Eidolon partially subdued in front of her. She offers the same deal as before, and Eidolon resignedly accepts to let her be and orders his reinforcements not to engage her, revealing that Noelle had been designated by the PRT as Echidna. (This summary is incomplete.) Site Navitation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Travelers Category:Civilians Category:Echidna Category:Point of View Character Category:Master Category:Striker Category:Changer Category:Brute Category:Worm Characters